


Let's The Boxing Begin

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boxer!Liam, Boxer!Zayn, F/M, Singer!Harry, Smut, singer!louis, singer!niall, took me a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	Let's The Boxing Begin

Being the girlfriend of a famous boxer can be difficult, but also a blessing.   
Liam James Payne, top boxer of the UK. Been to several Olympics, including just recently the London Olympics.   
Has won every match he's ever been in and has a room specialized for his medals, honors and trophies.   
How do I come into the mix?  
Easy, when you work for the arena that he fights in mostly, you're bound to run into each other.  
That's exactly what happened, we ran into each other, literally.  
I was in a rush to get the match all prepared and to make sure each opponent was settled before start time.  
He was running around the halls being a little child to blow off steam.  
Let's just say when he was running from one of his guards, he ran into me and knocked me to the ground.  
But one thing he doesn’t know is that I dated his best mate out of boxing, but his number 1 enemy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"God damnit, can't get anything done around here with children being around!" I yelled.  
"I'm so sorry," I hear a male voice tell me.  
"So it was an overgrown child that ran me over, great, who are you with?" I asked in a rush.  
"I'm Liam Payne, the boxer, I'm here for my final match before I take a break," he answers.   
"Well Liam, thanks for running me over, now can you please go back to your locker room and prepare so I can have everything settled before start time," I yell at him.   
"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee with me as an apology for running you over," he quirks.   
"I really don't have time, I have to see if Zayn Malik is ready to start and I have to see if your manager is okay with announcing that this is your last match for a while," I tell him.  
"C'mon, you'll have time after all of that right," he begs.  
"Nope, I have plans with my friends to go over what we are doing for the weekend before I leave for my vacation from this place," I say to him.  
"Okay, how about this, I'll go get us coffee real quick and I can come with you to do all that," he pleads.  
"Will you then finally leave me alone?" I ask.  
"Probably not, you're too sexy to just let go," he seduces.  
"If you're going that route to just get laid then, no, you can't come with me" I answer.  
"C'mon! I was just kidding. Please," he begs; now on his knees.  
"You are an overgrown child, c'mon, hurry up," I give in.  
He cheers as he stands up and starts to walk along with me.  
"So tell me about yourself," he pushes.  
"Well my name is Erika, I'm the program director of this arena, and I've just been ran over by an overgrown child," I tell him.  
"Yeah, sorry about that again, it's just a way for me to blow off steam and to help concentrate about the match," he apologizes again.  
"It's fine, you're not the first one that has ran me over, Harry Styles did it once, and so did Louis Tomlinson, oh and also Niall Horan, all three of them were messing about before the ITunes Festival within the past three years," I explain to him.  
"Oh so you've been taken down by singers," he muses.  
"And now a boxer, it seems like somebody's trying to tell me to just get a guy," I tell him  
"Maybe," Liam agrees.  
"So any girlfriends I should beware of?" I asked.  
"Oh god no, can't handle the crazy lifestyle I have," he explains.  
"Sounds like my previous boyfriends," I mumble.  
"Really?" he sounds amused.  
"Yeah, same reason as always," I tell him  
"What? That you're too busy?" He question.  
“As always, they think that since I’m never home that I don’t care about them,” I quickly explain.  
One of Liam’s people hands him two cups of coffee then he passes one to me.  
“Drink up,” he suggests.  
I take a sip then spit it back out.  
“Don’t like it?” he asks.  
“Too hot,” I lie.  
I’m not really a coffee person but for me to be offered a cup by a hot guy, I’ll take it.  
He nods his head in understanding and we continue to walk.  
I stop in front of Zayn’s door before looking at Liam, “Wait here and I’ll be right back.”  
He nods his head again and I knock on his door.  
“Come in,” I hear Zayn yells.  
I walk through the door and close it.  
“Hey baby, what are you doing?” Zayn says lovingly.  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I’m dating Zayn Malik.  
Zayn is the number 2 UK boxer, with just as many medals as Liam and bought as many Olympics as him.  
He’s also Liam’s best friend.  
“I’m checking up on you, to make sure you’re ready,” I say walking to him.  
I reach him and he puts his hands on my waist.  
“You never drink coffee,” he notices.  
“Yeah, Liam brought it to me,” I answer him.  
“Liam?” he quirks.  
“Yeah, he may or may not have ran me over,” I confess to him.  
“Are you okay?” he asks with worry in his tone.  
“Yeah, just need a little kiss,” I tell him.  
He leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips.  
“All better?” he asks.  
“I need more than that, love,” I tell him.  
He growls and picks me up; throwing me on the couch.  
I bounce a little with a small giggle.  
“I’ll give you more,” he seduces.  
“Good,” I tell him.  
He kisses me hard before our clothes come flying off.  
“God I miss you,” I tell him.  
“Same here, babe,” he tells me.  
I pull him in for a kiss before tell him, “Liam’s right outside the door.”  
“Be quiet then,” he tells me.  
“Gotta gag me for that,” I seduce him.  
He takes off his headband from his hair and puts it around my head and into my mouth.  
“That should hold you, if not, I got a t-shirt for you,” he smirks.  
I just nod my head and he thrusts into me.  
I let out a scream, but it’s muffled by his headband.  
“Good girl,” he praises.  
He thrusts in and out until I’m reaching my high.  
He starts to get sloppy and then stills before spilling into me.  
He removes the headband and kisses the top of my head.  
“I have to tell you something,” he whispers.  
“Sure go ahead,” I tell him.  
He pulls out and stands up finding his boxers.  
I get up and find all my clothes and start putting them on.  
I was about to put my shirt on when he started to speak.  
“I cheated on you,” he confesses.  
“You what?” I ask incredously.  
“I cheated on you with a girl from Geordie,” he tells me.  
“Ummm…okay. What’s her name?” I question.  
“Her name is Perrie,” he tells me.  
“Oh, well have fun with her, hopefully she was worth my heartbreak,” I break to him.  
“Please don’t break up with me, it was a simple mistake,” he retorts.  
“No Zayn, you obviously had feelings for her if you went through with it,” I argue with him.  
“Please,” He pleads.  
“Goodbye Zayn,” I say before opening the door and walking out.  
“Everything okay?” Liam asks.  
“Everything’s just fucking peachy,” I remark.  
“Is Zayn ready?” he questions.  
“Yeah, he’s so ready,” I tell him.  
He nods his head and I go to the ring with him following me.  
“Why are we here?” he asks.  
“Because I have to make sure that the ropes are tight, the concessions are stocked, the seats are comfy, and to make sure each chair on the corners are good enough for each boxer,” I explain to him.  
“Okay, need any help?” he questions.  
“Yeah just bounce around the ring to make sure the springs are tight enough,” I instruct him as I leave to head to the concessions.  
I head to the concessions where my best friend, Brittany is in charge of.  
“Hey, is everything stocked?” I ask.  
“Yeah, how’s Zayn?” she shots back.  
“Oh you know, getting ready for the match, had sex, then decided to come out and tell me that he cheated on me,” I explain to her.  
“Oh dear god,” she hisses.  
“Yeah, so I broke up with him, now Liam, his best mate, is now following me around like a fucking lost puppy,” I tell her.  
“Where is he now?” she asks.  
“Bouncing around in the ring,” I tell her.  
She nods her head and looks through one of the walkways seeing him bouncing around, doing some martial arts flips, but all around having a good time.  
“He seems like a nice guy,” she comments.  
“Yeah he is, same busy schedule as me, but we’ll be able to tolerate each other,” I explain to her.  
“Oh really,” she sounds shock.  
“Yeah,” I agree with her.  
“You should date him,” she suggests.  
“Maybe, might make him run around for a bit,” I tell her.  
She nods her head in agreement; knowing me so well.  
“What do you want to drink?” she asks.  
“A Pepsi,” I tell her.  
She nods her head and takes out one of the biggest cups and fills it with Pepsi.  
She hands it to me and I take a big gulp.  
“Erika?” I hear Liam.  
“Yeah,” I say turning around to face him.  
“The springs seem perfect, anything else?” he asks.  
“Wanna check the seats with me?” I question back.  
He nods his head in agreement and I start walking through one of the walkways closest to Brittany.  
I don’t realize that Brittany is watching us as we are checking the seats.  
We sit down in a couple of seats in one of the high sections.  
“So what do you think?” I ask.  
“Seems good,” he answers.  
I nod my head and move down to the floor seats.  
I take a seat in the front row before asking him the same question again.  
“Actually how about you take a seat here?” he says pointing to his seat.  
“You gotta move before I can sit there,” I retort to him.  
“Nah, just sit on my lap,” he tells me.  
I look at him and shake my head no.  
“Please?” he pleads.  
“Please no begging,” I tell him.  
He pouts out his lip like a puppy then shows me his big brown eyes.  
I give in and sit down on his lap.  
“How is this seat?” he asks.  
“Pretty comfy, actually” I comment to him.  
I can feel him chuckle and I stand up.  
He gets up after me and stretches out his back.  
“So how about that date?” he asks.  
“We already had our date,” I state.  
“How about another date? Maybe dinner?” he quirks.  
“Maybe, I have a very busy schedule and it would be difficult,” I try to explain to him.  
“Well I have all the time in the world after this match,” he comments.  
I just nod my head and start to walk away.  
“Will I see you again?” he asks as I’m just about to leave.  
“Maybe…maybe not,” I answer him.  
He nods his head and lets me leave.  
I go back to my office and look at my schedule to see that there are dates for me and Zayn and decide to delete those.  
I start to hear the match start and decide to leave my office; not realizing that I’ve been in there for over an hour.  
I head to the upper level to where I get a good view of the whole arena and see Liam bouncing back and forth on his feet.  
I look at Zayn and see that he’s doing the same, seemingly not worried about the fact that I just broke up with him.  
I sigh as the first bell rings signaling the beginning of the match.  
I see them squaring each other not throwing the first punch yet.  
They get face to face before Liam decides to take out his feet; making Zayn fall.  
Liam gets on top of Zayn and starts to punch him before Zayn hits him in the balls.  
“Low blow for him,” I hear an Irish accent call out.  
“Niall?” I yell over the noise.  
“The one and only,” he exclaims.  
“How have you been? Haven’t seen you since the ITunes Festival!” I remember.  
“Good, just checking out me mate Liam,” he answers.  
“Liam’s your friend?” I ask.  
“Yeah, has been for a while now, how have you been?” he quirks.  
“Good, Zayn and I just broke up,” I tell him.  
“Ouch, what happened?” he pushes.  
“He cheated on me,” I simply answer.  
“Of course,” Niall sneers.  
“Oi! Ain’t my fault!” I tell him  
“I know it isn’t,” he defends.  
“Anyways join me for a pint after this?” I ask.  
“Sure, do you mind if I bring Liam?” he answers.  
“I guess, I mean if you want, I don’t really care, it’s all up to you,” I ramble.  
“Do you like Liam?” he asks.  
“No,” I quickly answer.  
“Right, so do you think he’s cute?” he pushes.  
“No,” I answer quickly again.  
“Do you want to have sex with him?” he asks.  
“Ni, as again, no, so stop asking,” I yell at him.  
“You so like him,” Niall decides.  
“You’re an idiot, how did we become friends again?” I insult.  
“Same way, as always, me running into you,” he reminds me.  
“Riiiight, remind me to look up from my tablet before getting ran over again,” I tell him.  
“You got ran over again?” he asks.  
“What’s to ya?” I shot back.  
“Everything, he ran you over didn’t he?” he pushes.  
“Actually Zayn did with his huge confession and his dick,” I sarcastically reply back.  
“Well that’s not shocking, but you did get ran over by him didn’t you?” Niall quirks.  
“YES! Jesus you’re a fucking persistent Irishman aren’t ya?” I yell at him.  
He just smiles like a fool before saying, “Yeah I am and proud of it.”  
“Whatever,” I snort at him.  
“So which pub?” he decides to slightly change the subject.  
“Doesn’t matter, you pick,” I answer him.  
He nods his head before turning his attention back to the match.  
I see Liam punching Zayn repeatedly and Zayn getting a couple punches in every so often.  
“He’s a fighter, ya know,” Ni speaks up.  
“How so?” I ask.  
“He’ll fight for something he wants, I was talking to him backstage before the match and he said he ran into you, like literally ran into you,” he comments.  
“So why the hell did you ask if I got ran over again?” I yell still watching the match.  
By this time, I see Liam throw a really hard punch to Zayn’s jaw and see Zayn go down.  
“Because I knew if you knew that I knew that you would deny it or punch me,” he quirks.  
“Very true, welp, looks like Zayn is getting what he deserves and I didn’t have to tell Liam about it,” I proclaim.  
Niall nods his head when he sees that Zayn still hasn’t gotten up yet.  
The referee counts to ten before declaring Liam the victor.  
“Looks like it’s gonna be a celebration drink tonight,” Niall announces.  
“Yup,” I agree with him before leaving the balcony with him.  
“I’m gonna talk to Li before we head out,” he decides to tell me once we’re down all the stairs to the bottom floor.  
“Okay, I’m gonna go to my office, text me the address of whatever club or pub you choose,” I tell him.  
He salutes me before jogging off.  
“Be careful with your damn knee” I yell out to him.  
He flips me off behind his head as he continues to jog.  
I just shake my head and start to walk towards my office.  
I reach my office and slip in before there’s a knock at my door.  
“Come in,” I yell.  
It’s one of Zayn’s team members that comes in.  
“How may I help you?” I ask coldly.  
“Zayn, he’s woken up and wants to see you,” she says.  
“Okay, be there in a few,” I answer.  
She nods her head and leav es quietly.  
I grab my phone, tablet, and my purse before leaving my office and locking it.  
I walk down the corridor towards Zayn’s locker room.  
I walk in and see him lying on one of the benches we have set up just for the team of the boxers.  
“What did you want?” I ask coldly to him.  
“Hey, I wanted to apologize,” he starts.  
“Well you getting knocked out by your best mate and enemy was probably the best karma you could get,” I retort.  
“C’mon Erika, just listen to me,” he pleads.  
“NO! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?! I MEAN FOR GOD SAKES YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME! ALSO RIGHT BEFORE THAT WE HAD SEX! WELL LOOKEY HERE, WE HAVE THE MASTERMIND OF SEX AND CONFESSION! KINDA A FUCKING CONTRADICTORY IF YA THINK ABOUT IT!” I yell at Zayn.  
He closes his eyes and bows his head down.  
“Oh so now you don’t have anything to say, that’s just great,” I scoff.  
“Erika, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen. It was a stupid decision on my point,” he tells me.  
“Oh, it was more than a stupid decision it was a choice! You could have slept with her or you could have come back to me, but nope, you chose her,” I tell him.  
“I’m sooo sooo sooo fucking sorry for hurting you and the way I did it was worse,” he admits.  
“Yeah it was, now if you are done, I have a date with Niall at a club,” I tell him  
“Niall, as in the Irish pop singer?” he asks me.  
“Yes that Niall,” I answer him.  
He nods his head and I leave his room.  
I walk down the corridor and hear Niall’s ringtone go off.  
“What?!” I yell through the receiver.  
“I’m guessing you just saw Zayn?” he asks calmly.  
“Yeah I did and he tried to apologize,” I explain.  
I hear him huff in response before saying, “Bastard.”  
“Tell me about it, so where are we going?” I change the subject quickly.  
“Oh, we are going to that new club just down the road,” he answers.  
“Okay well do you have a change of clothes for me?” I ask.  
“Always, come see me close to the bathrooms,” he directs me.  
“Alright, on my way,” I say to him before hanging up.  
I get to the bathrooms on the first floor and see Niall holding clothing in his hand.  
“Let me guess, the sluttiest outfit you could buy,” I quirk.  
“Oh how you know me so well,” he smirks.  
“Yeah, yeah,” I reply before taking the clothes and walking into the bathroom.  
I quickly get ready in the extremely short skirt and very showy top and the 6 inch pair of heels Niall bought for me.  
I walk out and not just see Niall anymore, but see Liam there too.  
“Great,” I scoff.  
“Does she not like me?” Liam asks.  
“No she does, she just had a recent breakup and you knocked his ass out cold tonight,” Niall blabs out.  
“NIALL!” I yell him.  
“Wait, you was dating Zayn? How come he never told me?” Liam asks.  
“That’s because I knew you was not only his best mate, but also his enemy in the ring,” I snort.  
“Well,” Liam says.  
I just nod my head and start to walk down the corridor towards my car.  
“Oh no, last time you got completely plastered because of a breakup, I had to call a cab to come get you,” Niall says taking my keys and handing them to Liam.  
“Well, why does he get my keys?” I question.  
“Because we’re meeting our designated driver there, now c’mon,” Liam answers.  
I huff and get into my car.  
Niall gets in the back seat while Liam jumps in the driver seat.  
“This is stupid, who is our designated driver anyways?” I ask.  
“You’ll see,” Niall tells me.  
I just shake my head in disbelief because of him.  
We arrive to the club and us all get out.  
We walk to the front of the line and we all say our names and get through.  
“Oi! Don’t be bitchin! Have the job I do then you can bitch all the hell you want!” I yell at them  
“Damn, anger issues much?” Liam asks.  
“Well when you just break up with your boyfriend because he cheated on you, then yeah, have some anger issues,” I retort.  
He just lets out a chuckle and orders us 10 shots each.  
“First one to finish all 10 has to pay for the next round,” Niall bets.  
“You’re gonna down you bloody Irishman,” I warn.  
He winks at me before the bartender counts down from three.  
I finish all my shots in record time with Liam being right behind me and Niall being last.  
“HA! Told you,” I cheer.  
He sticks out his tongue and pays for another round of shots.  
I down those before order another couple of them and downing those.  
“Keep ‘em coming won’t ya,” I tell the bartender.  
He nods his head and hands me another shot and I down it.  
“Let’s go dance,” I hear Liam whisper.  
I just nod my head and take Liam’s hand as he leads me to the dance floor.  
He turns me around so my ass is on his crotch.  
The music is bumping and my hips are moving to the bass.  
Liam has a tight grip on me; keeping me to himself.  
“So does this count as a date?” he asks.  
“No,” I answer.  
He chuckles and we continue to dance.  
By the end of the night, Niall ended up being right and I was completely plastered.  
“Ni, why me?” I ask.  
“Why you what?” he asks back.  
“Why do I always choose the douchebags when I have a guy like Liam come along and don’t even give him a chance?” I question.  
“Because you’re stubborn and don’t ever listen to me,” he smirks.  
“Shut up! But really, why?” I push.  
“I don’t know really, probably because you seem like you don’t deserve to have a guy like Liam when they come around,” he answers me.  
“I really do like him, Liam,” I confess to Niall.  
“Then tell him,” he tells me.  
“I will,” I say before trying to stand up and almost falling before Niall caught me.  
“Okay, maybe not now, it’s time to go, let me go find Harry,” Niall says.  
“Harry? As in Harry Styles?” I ask.  
“That would be the only Harry I would know,” Niall confirms.  
I just nod my head and lean against the bar.  
“Hello, love,” I hear Liam say.  
“Love, oh yeah, that reminds me,” I squeal.  
“What does that remind you of?” he asks.  
“I really really really like you,” I confess.  
He looks at me shocked before leaning closer.  
He was centimeters away before Niall rudely disturbed us.  
“C’mon guys,” he declares before grabbing my hand and leading me out.  
He leads me to my car and opens the back door before pushing me in then Liam.  
Liam holds me on the car ride home to my house and helps me to my door.  
“Um, we’re all gonna stay here,” he tells me.  
“That’s fine, Niall knows where everything is,” I confirm.  
I start to try to walk up the stairs, but almost fall again before Liam takes hold of me.  
“Let me help you,” he offers.  
“Okay, LiLi,” I answer.  
We walk up the stairs and tries to figure out which room is mine.  
“Second door on the left,” I tell him.  
He nods his head and goes to the correct door and opens it before helping me in.  
He rests me on the bed before taking off my heels.  
I sigh as they are taken off because it felt nice.  
I crawl up into the bed and get under my covers before I hear the door close.  
I fall asleep instantly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning when I wake up, I have a killer headache, which means I have a hangover.  
“Shit,” I mumble out.  
I look over to my bedside table and see there’s aspirin and water.  
I take them and down the water before getting up and walking down the stairs; smelling food coming from the kitchen.  
“Morning sunshine!” Niall bellows.  
“Would you shut up?! You fucking bloody bastard,” I tell him  
“Hangover much?” he asks.  
“No, just wanted a quiet morning without my lovely Irish friend yelling at the top of his lungs,” I retort.  
“Hangover it is then,” he confirms.  
“No shit, who’s cooking?” I ask.  
“Harry is, Liam is in the guest bedroom, the one close to your room,” Niall tells me.  
“Okay, why would I care where Liam is?” I quirk.  
“Because you confessed that you liked him,” Niall tells me.  
“No I didn’t,” I retort.  
“Yeah, ya did, go ask him yourself if you don’t believe me,” he dares me.  
“I will,” I say walking back up the stairs and opening up the guest bedroom door.  
I see Liam lying in the bed shirt off and the comforters covering his lower region.  
He looks up at me and smiles.  
“How are you?” he asks quietly.  
“Hungover, you?” I shot back.  
“A bit hungover, but other than that fine,” he says.  
“So I have a question for you,” I tell him.  
“Okay, shoot,” he tells me.  
“Okay, did I tell you that I liked you?” I spit out.  
“You did,” he say; standing up and walking to me.  
“Okay then,” I huff.  
“But I was just about to do something until we got disturbed by Niall,” he confesses.  
“Which was what?” I ask.  
“This,” he says; taking my face in his hands and bringing his face closer to me before kissing me lightly.  
He pulls back and has our forehead touch.  
“That was nice, but I did just break up with Zayn and I need time,” I break to him.  
“That’s fine, I have time to wait for you, but for now we can be friends,” he offers.  
I nod my head and pull away from him completely.  
“Thank you,” I mumble.  
He nods his head and pulls on his jeans.  
We walk out together and I see Harry and Niall idly talking.  
“Well, isn’t it the two love birds,” Niall announces.  
Harry hits him in the back of the head before laughing.  
“Excuse the stupid arse Irishman, he doesn’t know his manners,” Harry chuckles.  
“It’s fine, I’m used to it by now, also Ni, for your FYI we’re just friends for now,” I inform him.  
They nod their heads in understanding.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slowly, Liam and I became close.  
Slowly as in a year.  
He understood my busy schedule and was always over at my house.  
“So why the big house?” he decides to ask.  
“I don’t know,” I honestly answer.  
He nods his head and sits back on my couch.  
“How’s you not boxing thing going?” I ask.  
“It’s really really boring,” he answers.  
“Really, do you regret it?” I push.  
“Kinda, I want to go back, but then again, I want a normal life,” he confesses.  
“I see, so this normal life requires you to spend every moment at my place?” I ask.  
“It’s homey, I like it,” he tells me.  
I nod my head and continue to watch the TV.  
I feel Liam scoot closer to me and put his arm around me.  
“What are you doing?” I chuckle.  
He just shrugs and keeps his position.  
I shake my head and laugh a little at how he’s acting.  
We continue this for the rest of the week, month and year.  
Just being friends until one night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was my birthday and Niall decided it would be good idea to throw a huge ass celebration.  
Celebration in his terms means tons of alcohol, DJs, a bunch of people, and did I mention alcohol.  
So when my birthday came along, I was shipped off out of my house to do whatever I please with Louis’ credit card.  
Yes Louis’, Niall stole it from him while he was sleeping.  
Mischievous bastard he is, I think he’s been hanging around with me too long.  
So what would any other girl would do if she was with a credit card with a ton of money on it?  
Shop, shop, and guess what? SHOP!  
I go all through the town, going through stores and buying all new clothing.  
I even get a very nice lunch at a very fancy restaurant.  
I get a text from Niall telling me that it’s okay for me to come back after about 6 hours.  
I head back in my car with all my shopping bags in the trunk.  
I park in my driveway already seeing cars lined up all down my road.  
I just shake my head because I can hear the bass bumping from the inside of my car and can’t help but to laugh.  
I hear a knock on my window and look at it and see Liam there.  
I open my door and he holds out his hand for me.  
I gladly take it as he helps me out of the car.  
“We’ll get your bags later,” he tells me.  
I nod my head and he leads me into the house.  
I see Niall up at the DJ stand and he takes the mic.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the birthday girl, my best friend, Erika,” he bellows.  
Everyone claps and I just do a little wave.  
“Let’s start the party!” he exclaims.  
I hear everyone scream and someone hands me a drink.  
Throughout the night I was always constantly having a drink in my hand and chugging it down.  
By towards the middle of the night, I was completely plastered.  
“Hey, how’s my favourite birthday girl?” I hear Niall ask.  
“Why is it always me that you decide to get plastered?” I slur.  
“Because you’re my favourite,” he quirks.  
I flip him off and finish my latest drink that was in my hand before Niall shoves another one in my hand.  
“Niall! No more,” I whine.  
“Shut up and keep drinking,” he pushes.  
I chug down the drink and show Niall my tongue to prove that the drink is gone.  
“Gross, show your tongue to Liam,” he quirks.  
“I will, where is he?” I slur.  
“Last that I saw him, he was upstairs in the guest bedroom, again,” Ni tells me.  
I nod my head and head upstairs as best as I could.  
I knock on the door and next thing I know I see a shirtless Liam standing in the doorway.  
“Are you okay?” I ask.  
“I should be asking you that question,” he smirks.  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine, just ya know, been drinking,” I slur to him.  
He nods his head before saying, “Why did you come up here?”  
“Oh,” I squeal before I show him my tongue.  
“Why are you showing me your tongue?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“Because I drank all of my drink,” I giggle.  
“Okay, you need to lay down,” he instructs.  
“Wait! I n-need to tell you something,” I hiccup.  
“It can wait till the morning,” he boldly tells me.  
“No,” I whine.  
“C’mon, lets get to bed,” he instructs me.  
“But what about the party?” I ask.  
“I’ll go tell Ni that you’re all partied out,” he says.  
“O-Okay,” I hiccup.  
He leads me to the bed and rests me down; taking off my shoes.  
He covers me before leaving.  
I hear him come back and get under the covers with me.  
I snuggle up close to him; laying my head on his chest.  
“You’re warm,” I whisper to him.  
He chuckles and I can feel it.  
He wraps his arms around me as I snuggle closer to him.  
“Li,” I start.  
He hums for me to continue on.  
“I think I love you,” I confess.  
“You what?” he asks.  
“I think I love you,” I repeat.  
“Hey Erika,” he starts.  
“Yeah?” I ask.  
“I think I love you too,” he confesses to me.  
I look up at him and start to smile like a fool.  
I crawl up to his face and kiss him softly.  
I pull back but not too far because Liam puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me forward; smashing our lips together.  
We continue to make out with Liam tearing off my clothes.  
I pull off his pants and straddle him.  
I kiss him hard; grinding my hips into his.  
He lets out a moan through our kiss.  
He turns us over and towers over me.  
“God, you’re so beautiful,” he says.  
“Tell me about it,” I retort back.  
He kisses me hard and slams into me.  
I break off the kiss and let out a moan.  
He gives me a few minutes to adjust before I start to wiggle my hips.  
He gets the signal and starts to pound into me.  
I’m moaning out his name and curses because it feels so fucking good.  
“Oh god Li!” I moan out.  
“Say that again,” he praises.  
“Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam,” I chant out.  
He goes faster and harder.  
We don’t even hear the door open and see Niall start to film me and Liam have sex.  
I can feel my climax coming and Liam bends down to kiss me hard.  
He leans down further and whispers in my ear, “Cum.”  
I let out a scream and release all over him.  
He starts to get sloppy and stills to spill his seed into me.  
I let out another moan as he does that.  
He gives me another kiss and pulls out.  
He lays down next to me and we then hear clapping.  
I look over the comforter to see Niall.  
“That was great,” he cheers.  
“You little Irish fucker,” I scold.  
“Oi! Shut up you bloody bitch, you should be thanking me,” he retorts.  
“I’ll thank you when you leave and erase whatever you took of us,” I snort.  
“I will after you get some sleep and wake up tomorrow,” he agrees.  
“Fine, whatever, let us sleep now,” I demand him.  
He flips us off before leaving; laughing his head off.  
“He’s such an ass,” Liam finally speaks out.  
“That he is,” I agree.  
He kisses me one more time before he cuddles me closer to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I wake up the next morning on top of something warm.  
I look up and see that I was sleeping on Liam and then I look down in panic and notice that I’m naked.  
I look under the comforter and see that Liam is too naked.  
I try to slip out of the bed with the flat sheet before I feel him grab my hand.  
“Where you going, babe?” he asks sincerely.  
“Li, did we?” I asked.  
He looks at me with guilt and pride.  
“We did, but it was the best time I ever had,” he admits.  
“Really?” I question.  
He nods his head before slipping out of the bed and facing me.  
He puts his hand on the back of my neck before saying, “Tell me when to stop.”  
He pulls me closer with our lips barely touching before I give him and smash our lips together.  
We stand there kissing until we run out of air.  
“You didn’t tell me to stop,” he quirks.  
“Should I?” I ask.  
“No, never,” he admits.  
“Good, now kiss me again,” I demand.  
He pulls me in again and kisses me hard.  
He run out of air again before he throws me on the bed.  
I let out a squeal before he crawls on top of me to kiss me softly.  
“I love you,” he murmurs.  
I hum in response as he continues to kiss down me; finally he reaches the one place I want him.  
He kisses my center softly then breathes on it and I couldn’t help but to arch my back in response.  
He then starts to lick my folds before sucking hard on my clit.  
I arch my back again and Liam pins me down so I couldn’t do it again.  
“So fucking beautiful,” he breathes.  
“Liam,” I whine out.  
He nods his head before he continues his endeavor.  
I moaning like no tomorrow and don’t realize that the door opens again.  
“AGAIN?!” I hear an Irish scream.  
“Fuck, Li, right there,” I moan as Liam hits my g-spot with his fingers.  
We continue this on with Niall watching; not giving any fucks that he is.  
“Liam, Liam, Liam,” I chant out.  
He starts to suck on my clit again trying to get me to my high.  
He does a small flick with his tongue and I’m coming unravel at just his mouth.  
My legs are shaking and I can’t really breathe that well.  
He crawls back up to me before kissing me hard; tasting myself on his lips.  
“I would say get a room, but you’re already in one,” Niall interrupts.  
“Did you enjoy the show?” I ask.  
“No,” he answers.  
“Then next time, don’t come in mate,” Liam tells him.  
“I was coming up here to tell you food’s ready, but it looks like Liam already got his,” Niall smirks.  
“Nah, still hungry,” he answers.  
“Then eat,” I tell Liam.  
“I will, later,” he answers me back.  
“What are you gonna have now?” I ask a bit dumbfounded.  
“You’ll see,” he quirks.  
“Ni, if you excuse us,” I tell Niall.  
He nods his head and leaves us to be.  
“So tell me how bad of a fool I made of myself?” I ask Liam.  
“Really bad, but there’s some good that came out of it,” he confesses.  
“Which is?” I ask.  
“You told me you love me,” he reminds me.  
“Is that why…” I start.  
“Yes,” he interrupts.  
I nod my head in understanding of what he just told me.  
“Anything else?” I push.  
“No, that was pretty much it,” he sums up.  
“Well, I’m hungry,” I announce to him.  
“How hungry?” he asks.  
“Quite hungry,” I answer him.  
He nods his head and puts some boxers on before heading to my room.  
He returns back with some clothes of mine and hands them to me.  
I smile up at him and take the clothes; heading to the bathroom.  
“It’s not like I’ve already seen it,” he yells at my behind.  
“Yeah, but if I stay in here, we’ll more likely…” I start but couldn’t finish.  
“What? Fuck? Have sex? Cuddle? So be it,” he encourages.  
I just shake my head and chuckle a bit before leaving.  
I get changed and head downstairs to get some food.  
“Well, if it isn’t sleeping beauty and her beast,” Harry grins as I walk downstairs.  
“Who’s my beast?” I asked a bit confused.  
“Liam,” Niall answers quickly.  
“I’m not a beast,” Liam argues.  
“Whatever,” Harry pipes up.  
I grab food from the counter and take a sit at the dining table.  
Liam sits down next to me and takes hold of my hand.  
“So what are you guys anyway?” Niall asks with a mouthful of food.  
“I don’t really know, we’ve known each other for a little over a year now,” I answer.  
“Okay, you’re point?” Niall pushes.  
I just shrug my shoulders and eat my food.  
“Li, what are your thoughts?” Harry butts in.  
“Well, if she doesn’t mind, I do want to be more than friends,” Liam answers.  
“Like as in friends with benefits?” I ask; curiously.  
"No something more than that," he replies.  
I think about it for a little bit before I realize what he meant.  
"You mean?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I would like you to be my girlfriend," he answers.  
"Li, are you for sure?" I push.   
"Never more sure than when we were just friends," he tells me.   
I look at him shocked and don't really know what to say.  
"I mean I'm not pushing you or anything, it's completely up to you," he rambles.  
"Can you guys leave me and Ni along real quick?" I politely ask.  
They nod their heads and leave the kitchen.  
"Ni," I start.  
"Do it, he's the first legitimate guy that I haven't wanted to knock their teeth in," he explains.  
"I know, but..." I try to get out.  
"But nothing, you love him and I can tell he returns the feelings, also with those little sex escapades last night and this morning, you guys have chemistry," he proclaims.  
"Speaking of our little sex escapades, delete those videos or pictures of us, don't want you to be wanking to the girl you could've had," I argue.  
"I will, and no, I'm not your type, Liam is," Ni protests.  
I just nod my head before I hear a knock on the doorframe.  
I look and see that it's Liam.  
"So?" He asks.  
I look back at Niall and give him a death stare and he gets the hint and leaves me and Liam alone.  
"Li, we did this backwards, but I don't regret because if I get to call you mine then I know I actually picked the right guy," I tell him.  
He contemplates what I said before walking up to me.  
"So does that mean?" He pushes.  
"Yes, Li, I would love to be your girlfriend," I answer him.  
He leans down and kisses me hard.  
I kiss back and then hear clapping behind us.  
We break apart and look to see Harry and Niall clapping at us.  
"Oi! Shut up," I scold at them.  
I hide my face in Liam's chest and he wraps his arms around me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been a year since that day and we're still going strong.  
We've had our ups and downs but we got through them.  
Liam is back in boxing and I'm now his manager, so I go wherever he goes.  
He likes having me with him after each match to help him wound down from winning.  
As I was thinking about all this I didn't realize Liam wrapping his arms around my waist.  
He gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
"What are you thinking?" He asks.  
"The day we became official," I answer.  
"The day after your birthday was probably the best day of my life," he responds.  
I hum in response and lay my head on his chest.  
We're looking over the ring for next match and it's huge.  
"Ready for tonight?" I ask.  
"Always, it's a rematch from 2 years ago, when I first met you," he remembers.  
I hum in response again.  
"Do you hate him?" Liam asks.  
"Not really, I mean if it didn't happen then we wouldn't be together," I answer.  
I feel him chuckle before leading me away from the ring.  
I start to giggle as we make our way to his locker room.  
"What are you doing?" I chuckle.  
"This," he says walking up to me and kissing me.  
I kiss back and we stay like that until we hear someone clear their throat.  
We break apart and I hide my face in his chest.  
"I just wanted to see how you've been," I hear a low raspy voice.  
I could tell it was Zayn just by the tone.  
I turn around to face him with cold eyes.  
"As you can tell I was a little busy here," I tell him.  
"I know, but I heard the news and since me and Liam haven't seen each other since the last match I was just curious," he responds.  
I just shake my head in disbelief.  
"Babe, give him a chance," Liam tells me.  
"Why? He's the one that broke my heart," I say coldly.  
"I know that, but at least let him explain," Liam pleads.  
"Fine, 5 minutes Malik," I say to Zayn.  
He rushes his nod head and goes to sit down.  
"Does he have to be here?" He asks.  
"Yes, or else I'm liable to kick your ass from here to Bradford," I threaten.  
He nods his head and starts, "it was back before I had this match with Liam, the weekend that you was busy with upcoming festivals, I was over in Geordie with a couple of my team mates,"  
"We were drinking and this blonde girl came up to me and asked for a dance, I rejected her at first, but as I got a few more drinks in me she asked again and I didn't refuse this time,"  
"We were dancing until she started to grind on me making me really hard, since alcohol was involved I took her back to my hotel room, and just fucked her. She left the next morning and I haven't seen her since," Zayn explains.  
"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, I know you're lying about seeing her because I know you all so well," I accuse him.  
He shakes his head vigorously before saying, "Really, Erika, I haven't seen her since that night, I don't even have number."  
"Riiiight," I scoff.  
"Erika, listen to him," Liam assures me.  
"Why?! I know he's seen her since I'm not that fucking stupid, I mean for Christ sake, it's Zayn we're talking about!" I exclaim.  
"Erika, if I was seeing her she would be here," Zayn says.  
I walk out of the room down the corridor until I hit another hallway and turn left knowing exactly where the other locker room is.  
I walk in and I was right, there's the blonde that Zayn shagged.  
"Hello! Who are you?" She asks.  
"God, you even sound annoying, I would be Erika, Zayn's ex that while we were dating shagged you while he was drunk. I must say I'm not really all that surprised he shagged you," I insult.  
She looks at me with big eyes, "you're the one that's dating Liam Payne, aren't you?"  
"The one and only! Seems like I have a thing for boxers," I huff.  
"Oh," she mumbles.  
"Yeah, now do me a favor and if I see you anywhere close to Liam, I will cut off all your hair and make you regret ever existing," I threaten.  
"Why so cruel?" She asks innocently.  
"Oh, please drop that damn innocent act! You shagged my ex, he broke my heart when he told me, he got his ass knocked out, tried to apologize, and Liam is the one good thing in my life that I don't want anybody to mess up, so please keep your filthy paws off of him," I scold at her.  
She nods her head and I hear the door slam open.  
"Erika," Liam lowly mumbles.  
"Yes Liam dearest?" I ask with a smile.  
"Who is she?" He asks.  
"Oh, her? She's the slut that Zayn shagged before I broke up with him," I tell him.  
"Do you have to mean to the girl?" He pushes.  
"Yes, I do, especially since she's the one that ruined a good relationship! I don't want her to ruin another one of mine!" I yell.  
"Erika, calm down," Liam slowly says.  
"I am calm!" I shout.  
Liam stomps up to me and kisses me hard and I relax within the kiss.  
He pulls back and smiles at me.  
"That's better," he mumbles.  
I nod my head and leave the locker room.  
I return back to Liam's and I see Zayn's still there.  
"Get the fuck out while you still have your balls and dick," I scold at Zayn.  
He hurriedly gets up and all but runs out of the locker room.  
"You're never gonna forgive him are you?" Liam asks.  
"One day, probably not," I confess.  
"Stubborn bitch," he insults.  
"I'm your stubborn bitch," I retort.  
"That you are, I love you," he tells me.  
"I love you too, always and forever," I admit.  
He comes up and kisses me.  
We kiss until one of the team members came and told us he needed to get to the ring.  
That night Zayn got his ass knocked out again and Liam was the victor.  
Just like 2 years ago, the very first time I met the love of my life and I didn't know it until a year later.


End file.
